Das Schicksal Mittelerdes
by Vicky23
Summary: Sauron wurde zerstört....oder doch nicht? Warum reisen einige der ehemaligen Ringgefährten nach Bruchtal und was hat eine junge Frau aus unserer Zeit damit zu tun? Antworten kriegt ihr nur, wenn ihr meine Geschichte lest. Ohne Reviews keine Fortsetzung.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir...außer ein paar Charaktere..  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Das hab ich schon seit einiger Zeit begonnen und dachte mir, dass ich es veröffentlichen könnte. Lest es mal und reviewt mir...eigentlich ist es schon ein recht oft vorkommendes Thema, aber in dieser Art ist dennoch noch nicht aufgetaucht...glaub ich zumindest..  
  
Viel Spaß damit!  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Der Mond schien in ihr Zimmer und mit ihm kam ein Traum...  
  
Sie sah ein ihr fremdes Land Berge, Flüsse, Täler und große Seen mit klarem Wasser. Ein See erschien vor ihr. Er war nicht besonders groß, aber das Wasser war klar und man konnte bis zum Grund sehen. Plötzlich begann sich das Wasser zu bewegen. Es entstanden Farben und Formen. Erst unscharf, aber dann immer klarer.  
  
Sie konnte ein riesiges Schlachtfeld sehen. Der Himmel war mit dunklen Wolken überzogen. Es waren Menschen, die um ihr Leben kämpften. Ihre Gegner waren allerdings nicht zu erkennen. Es waren dunkle Wesen, von denen einige sogar größer waren, als die Menschen. Hasserfüllte gelbe Augen traten als Einzigstes von ihren dunklen Schatten hervor. Tote türmten sich auf dem Schlachtfeld, sowohl von den Feinden, als auch von den Menschen. Sie wollte ihren Blick abwenden, aber es schien sie irgendwie zu bannen.  
  
Plötzlich erschien über dem ganzen Schlachtfeld ein gelbes von Feuer umrahmtes gelbes lidloses Auge, das immer größer und größer wurde. Dann erschien ein greller Blitz und das Schlachtfeld und das Auge verschwanden.  
  
Darauf erschien ein liebevoll geschmückter Tisch, an ihm saßen 8 Wesen. Einer davon war ein Mensch. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar, das ihm über die Schulter hing. Seine fremde, aber doch elegante Kleidung wies ihn als einen hoch angesehen Mann aus. Er saß am Kopf dieses Tisches. Zu seiner linken saß ein alter Mann mit langem weißem Bart. Er war ganz in weiß gekleidet und warf dem Menschen ein Lächeln zu. Auch wenn er alt schien, waren es seine Augen und seine Haltung nicht. Neben ihm saß ein kleiner Mann. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Wikinger mit seinem Helm und seinem rot leuchtendem langen Bart. Dieser grinste und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Becher.  
  
Neben ihm saß ein Hochgewachsener Mann, der dem kleinen Wikinger belustigt beim Trinken zusah. Er hatte langes blondes Haar und trug wie der erste Mensch fremde, aber sehr elegante Kleider. Irgendetwas aber schien ihr nicht menschlich an diesem Mann zu sein, aber sie konnte es nicht genau sagen. Auf der rechten Seite des schwarzhaarigen Mannes saßen vier kleine Männer. Der erste hatte dunkles lockiges Haar und sah überrascht zu seinem Tischnachbar hinüber. Kurz darauf nahm er aber seinen Becher und hob wie zum Gruß den Becher und trank daraus. Der nächste hatte kurze dunkelblonde Haare und lehnte sich mit roten Wangen über seinen Teller. Mit einem breiten Grinsen schob er sich ein Stück Brot in den Mund. Alle anderen fingen an zu lachen und die zwei Männer neben ihm griffen auch grinsend zu den Speisen, die auf dem Tisch standen. Plötzlich verschwand das Bild und der See begann sich zu verdunkeln. Das Wasser begann eine unheimliche und gefährliche rote Verfärbung zu bekommen.  
  
Das laute Piepsen ihres Weckers brachte sie wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer und kurz darauf ertönten die Stimmen der Moderatoren der täglichen Morningshow des Radiosenders.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Reviews, bitte???? *lieb guck* 


	2. Reisende in der Nacht

Disclaimer: Wie immer...  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Ok, vielleicht solltet ihr ein wenig mehr zu lesen haben um überhaupt zu wissen auf was ich heraus will.falls danach immer noch niemand reviewt hat, dann gibt es auch keine Fortsetzung *entschieden guck* !!!!!!!!  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
In einem weit entfernten Land......  
  
Er sah in den Himmel hinauf. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Viel hatte sich in seinem Leben verändert und er war sich nicht sicher ob es ihm gefiel. Er lächelte. Eine Veränderung liebte er mit seinem ganzen Herzen. Was war aber mit den anderen Dingen?  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war es unwichtig, wer er geworden ist, denn jetzt konnte er der sein, der er früher war. Wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit. Er trieb sein Pferd an um noch vor dem Morgen sein Ziel erreichen zu können. Schon seit er aufgebrochen war, grübelte er darüber nach, warum der Vater seiner Frau ihn wohl gebeten hatte zu ihm zu kommen. Es sei sehr wichtig, hatte der Bote gesagt. Er würde es schon früh genug herausfinden.  
  
"Aragorn!" rief plötzlich eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Er sah über seine Schulter und musste lächeln. Ein Pony kam schnellen Schrittes auf ihm zu. Er befahl seinem Pferd langsamer zu laufen, damit das Pony die Chance hatte ihn zu erreichen. Auf ihm saß ein Zwerg. "Ich dachte zu reitest nicht gern, " sagte er belustigt, als das Pony ihn schließlich erreicht hatte. "Es war die einzigste Möglichkeit so schnell wie möglich zu reisen, " brummte der Zwerg und betrachtete dabei das Pony mit einem skeptischen Blick, "Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass ich die Viecher mag."  
  
Aragorn lachte daraufhin und klopfte seinem Freund auf den Rücken. Der Zwerg wankte, aber konnte sich am Sattelknauf festhalten, damit er nicht vom Pony fiel. Er warf dem Menschen einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Aragorn lachte darauf noch lauter und der Zwerg stimmte kurz darauf auch mit ein.  
  
"Was machst du eigentlich hier, ich dachte du wolltest neue Minen auskundschaften?" fragte Aragorn, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Ich habe von Herr Elrond eine Nachricht bekommen, dass ich sofort nach Bruchtal kommen sollte", antwortete der Zwerg und betrachtete dann seinen Freund. "Mir scheint du hast denselben Weg, " meinte er. Aragorn nickte und jegliche Freude wich aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, wenn der Elbenfürst auch den Zwerg gerufen hatte. "Ich glaube, dass wir mehr Freunde in Bruchtal antreffen werden", meinte er nachdenklich. Der Zwerg betrachtete den Menschen von der Seite. Er wusste, dass man Aragorns Instinkte trauen konnte und auch er hatte die gleichen Gedanken gehabt, als er erfuhr, dass auch Aragorn auf dem Weg zu Elrond Haus war.  
  
"Ich frage mich was Herr Elrond von uns will." sagte der Zwerg langsam. Er bekam nur ein schweigsames zustimmendes Nicken von seinem Freund. Schweigend nahmen sie den Weg wieder auf. Jeder mit der Frage beschäftigt, was wohl in Bruchtal auf sie wartete.  
  
Ein paar Meilen westwärts..  
  
Er fuhr mit seiner linken Hand über den Kopf seines Pferdes und sah zu den Sternen auf. Die Sterne schienen heute sehr ungewöhnlich. Ihr Licht war blasser als sonst und vor dem Mond schien sich ein Vorhang geschoben haben. Ein dunkler Schatten. Er war sich sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmte und der Bote Elronds schien dies nur zu bekräftigen. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Er konnte es nicht deuten, aber es war da. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Grübeln allein würde ihn nicht zu Elrond führen. Er flüsterte seinem Pferd etwas zu und schon schnellte es durch den Wald.  
  
Ein paar Meilen weiter..  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass das der richtige Weg ist?" fragte eine kleine Gestalt, die in den sternenklaren Himmel sah. "Wenn ich es doch sage, es ist der selbe Weg, den wir damals mit Aragorn gegangen sind", sagte eine andere kleine Gestalt. "Ich kann mich aber nicht an diesen Weg und diese Bäume erinnern", meinte der Erste wieder.  
  
"Du hast doch ein Gehirn wie ein Sieb, was nicht groß genug ist fällt durch", sagte der Andere und kicherte leise. Für seine schöne Beschreibung bekam er einen unsanften Schlag auf den Arm von seinem Freund. "Aua." beschwerte er sich. "Und du bist kein guter Führer, da ich diesen Baum kenne, " sagte der andere und rutschte von seinem Pferd.  
  
Er ging auf den Baum zu und zeigte seinem Gefährten eine leicht verbrannte Stelle an der Rinde des Baumes. "Erinnerst du dich Merry? Bei deinem Versuch ein Feuer zu entfachen, hättest du fast den Baum angefackelt, " sagte er und sah zu seinem Freund hinüber. Merry rutschte brummend von seinem Pferd hinunter. "Das heißt, wir sind im Kreis geritten", sagte er weiter.  
  
Diesmal war es Merry, der seinem Freund auf den Arm schlug. "Ich hab` s ja kapiert. Und jetzt?" fragte Merry und setzte sich auf eine Wurzel. Er schüttelte seinen dunkelbraunen Lockenkopf. Sein Freund setzte sich neben ihn und hielt ihm die Wasserflasche hin. Merry nahm sie und trank einen kräftigen Schluck daraus. "Herr Elrond hätte uns wenigstens eine Karte oder so was mitschicken können, " meinte Merry. Sein Freund seufzte und sah wieder in den Himmel. "So kommen wir nie in Bruchtal an."meinte er.  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie wie sich ein Pferd näherte. Beide sahen sich an. Gleichzeitig sprangen sie auf und zogen ihre kleinen Schwerter. So fand sie auch der Reiter, als er die Stelle erreichte. Ein Lächeln spielte sich um seine Lippen. "Wie es aussieht macht ihr wieder eine Pause", meinte er. Merry und sein Freund grinsten breit, als sie den Reiter erkannten.  
  
"Legolas, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Merrys Gefährte. "Ich denke genau dasselbe wie du, lieber Pippin. Eine Pause, " sagte Legolas lachend. Merry und Pippin lachten ebenfalls. Legolas stieg ab und umarmte seine kleinen Freunde. "So nun sag uns, was du hier machst", sagte Pippin.  
  
Legolas Lächeln verschwand und sah die beiden kleinen Wesen, auch Hobbits genannt, ernst an. "Elrond hat mich gebeten nach Bruchtal zu kommen", sagte er. Die Frage was die beiden Hobbits in der Nähe Bruchtals taten, erübrigte sich, da sie ihm einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck schenkten.  
  
"Dann sollten wir uns so schnell wie möglich wieder auf den Weg machen", meinte er. Die beiden Hobbits kannten diesen Gesichtsausdruck ihres Freundes und es bedeutete nichts Gutes. Sie wechselten noch einen besorgten Blick und bestiegen dann wieder ihre Pferde. Schweigend ritten sie Legolas hinterher bis Pippin es nicht mehr aushielt. "Weißt du wir haben keine Pause gemacht", sagte er. Legolas sah ihn fragend an. "Merry hier hat uns nämlich im Kreis geführt und." er brach ab als er einen wütenden Blick von Merry dafür bekam. "Na ja, ich hätte es ja wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser gemacht.", gab er kleinlaut zu "Aber ich hätte uns sicher näher an Bruchtal gebracht, " sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Merry warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
  
Legolas schmunzelte, seine beiden kleinen Freunde waren immer zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Seine Stirn legt sich dann aber wieder in Falten. Warum hatte Elrond die zwei Hobbits auch nach Bruchtal gerufen? Die gleichen Gedanken wie Aragorn zuvor kamen ihm. Ob er noch mehr von seinen Freunden in Bruchtal antreffen würde?  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
REVIEWS BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Der Rat in Bruchtal

Disclaimer:  
  
Nichts gehört mir und der Rest entspringt meiner verdrehten Fantasie...  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Also, bevor ihr mein neuestes Kapitel lest, muss ich noch einiges loswerden: also 1. versucht nicht irgendeinen Sinn in meiner Geschichte zu suchen, da ich den immer noch vergeblich suche...nein, mal im ernst...ich habe angefangen das Silmarillion zu lesen und bin gescheitert *g*. Also nehmt bitte meinen Erklärungsversuch nicht auseinander, ja? Nehmt es einfach so wie es ist...Die Geschichte mit der Entstehung Mittelerdes stimmt nicht und mit Haldos auch nicht. Ich habe es eben auf meine Verstehebene gebracht, da mir es sonst zu kompliziert wäre. Aber Schluss mit meinen Erklärungsversuchen...alles entspringt meiner Phantasie!  
  
Als zweites möchte ich mich ganz ganz lieb für all die Reviews bedanken...hab schon gedacht, dass es niemand lesen würde *g*. Aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt ;-)  
  
An Grinsekatze:  
  
Danke für deine Review! Hier geht es weiter...hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiter ;-)  
  
An Alanna:  
  
Danke für die Komplimente *rot werdend*. Hier kriegen eben alle ihr Fett weg *grins*. Hoffe dir gefällt das nächste Kapitel..  
  
An Alex:  
  
Voilá, das neue Kapitelchen...hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin..  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Aragorn und sein Gefährte kamen als Erste in Bruchtal an. Sie wurden zu ihrem Staunen nicht nur von dem Elbenfürst Elrond begrüßt, sondern auch von einem alten Bekanntem. Beide starrten den alten Zauberer an.  
  
"So eine Begrüßung hätte ich nicht erwartet", sagte der Zauberer und lächelte den beiden zu. "Ich dachte du wärst mit Frodo und Bilbo über das große Meer gegangen!" sagte Aragorn, aber lächelte dann schließlich. "Nun ja es war ja auch gar nicht geplant, dass ich zurückkommen würde", sagte der Zauberer.  
  
Der Zwerg grinste breit und schüttelte dem Zauberer die Hand. "Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte er. Der Zauberer lächelte. "Ich freue mich auch, Gimli", sagte er. "Was ist also der Grund für den Boten und die Eile?" fragte Aragorn seinen Schwiegervater. "Dies sollte Gandalf lieber selber sagen, aber erst, wenn die Anderen angekommen sind", antwortete Elrond. "Die Anderen?" fragte Gimli. Also stimmte ihre Vermutung.  
  
"Kommt ihr seit sicher müde von der Reise, " sagte Elrond und ging voraus. Gimli wollte darauf etwas erwidern, aber Aragorn legte ihm seine Hand auf die linke Schulter des Zwergs. Gimli verstand und folgte etwas in seinen Bart brummend dem Elben.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und auch Legolas und die beiden Hobbits kamen in Bruchtal an. Diesmal war es nur Elrond, der die drei Reisenden begrüßte. "Seid Willkommen in meinem Haus", sagte Elrond. "Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein", sagte Pippin und umarmte mit seinen beiden kurzen Armen den verdutzten Elben. "Pippin, man umarmt keinen Elbenfürsten", zischte Merry. Pippin hob seinen hochroten Kopf und sah Elrond verlegen an.  
  
Ein Lächeln spielte um Elronds ernstes Gesicht. "Ich freue mich auch, Hobbits wieder in meine Hallen begrüßen zu dürfen", sagte er und löste sich sanft aus Pippins Umarmung. "Was ist geschehen?" fragte nun Legolas um den peinlichen Vorfall in den Hintergrund zu stellen.  
  
"Folgt mir, wir haben schon auf euch gewartet", sagte Elrond ohne auf Legolas Frage einzugehen. Als er sich aber umdrehen wollte fiel ihm auf, dass es ja nur zwei Hobbits waren. "Ihr seid zu zweit?" fragte er. "Sam wollte lieber bei seiner Rosie bleiben, da sie bald wieder ein zweites Kind erwartet", sagte Merry. Elrond nickte und führte die drei Gefährten schließlich zum Ratsplatz, wo vor einigen Jahren die schicksalhafte Reise der 9 Gefährten begonnen hatte.  
  
Der Platz hatte sich nicht verändert und der Halbkreis der Steinblöcke war immer noch am selben Ort. Das hohe Podest stand immer noch in der Mitte, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Einzig ein paar Blätter, die auf dem Boden lagen deuteten auf die vergangene Zeit hin.  
  
Ein großes Hallo belebte den Platz, als die ehemaligen Ringgefährten sich in die Arme fielen und Begrüßungen austauschten. Elrond stand an seinem Steinthron und betrachtete die Begrüßung. Er lächelte. Vielleicht würde sich ja doch alles zum Guten wenden.  
  
Vertreter, der Rassen hatten sich angefreundet und sogar eine große Dunkelheit abgewendet, es bestand also Hoffnung. Ob sie es diesmal auch schaffen würden? Er sah zu Legolas, der dem grinsenden Gimli zuhörte. Elrond musste Lächeln. Eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft: ein Elb und ein Zwerg. Sein Blick wanderte zu den beiden Hobbits, die dem armen Gandalf aufgeregt über ihre Abenteuer während der Reise erzählten.  
  
Aragorn stand neben Gandalf und lächelte bei der Erzählung der Hobbits. Nie in seinen tausend Lebensjahren, hätte Elrond gedacht einen Menschen als Schwiegersohn zu haben. Aragorn hatte sich bewiesen und schließlich hatte Elrond selber den jungen Mann groß gezogen. Als erstes war er nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen, als er von der Liebe zwischen seiner Tochter und dem dunkelhaarigen Erben des Throns von Gondor erfuhr. Aber schließlich hatte er dem Liebespaar nachgegeben. Und er bereute es auch nicht. Er vermisste nur seine Tochter, da Gondor jetzt ihre Heimat war.  
  
"Erzählst du uns jetzt was los ist?" fragte Merry den Zauberer und unterbrach damit auch Elronds Gedanken. Gandalf nickte und bat die Gefährten sich zu setzen. Elrond setzte sich auf seinen Thron und Gandalf setzte sich zu ihm um die Gefährten alle im Blickfeld zu haben.  
  
"Also." begann er und fuhr sich über seinen weißen Bart. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er anfangen sollte. Elrond griff ihm unter die Arme und begann zu erzählen: "Es war noch während dem Ringkrieg, als Galadriel, die Herrin von Lothronien zu mir kam. Sie erzählte von einer Vision: einer fremden Welt mit mehr Häusern als Wälder und Flüsse. Häuser so hoch wie die beiden Türme."  
  
Alle sahen ihn staunend an. Vor allem die Augen der Hobbits wurden immer größer. "So groß?" fragte Pippin. Elrond nickte und fuhr fort: "In dieser Welt herrscht der Mensch alleine." Schweigend sahen ihn alle an. Eine Welt, wo es nur Menschen gab.  
  
"Es gibt keine Hobbits?" fragte Pippin. Merry stieß ihn an die Seite. "Er hat doch gesagt, dass es dort nur Menschen gibt", belehrte ihn Merry. Pippin schwieg und sah Elrond erwartungsvoll an. Der Elb schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Auch wenn Hobbits klein waren, hatten sie ein großes Mundwerk.  
  
"Was sah sie noch?" fragte Gimli schließlich. Elrond lächelte ihn dankbar an und fuhr weiter: "Sie sah den Menschen nicht, aber sie spürte ihn." Die Gefährten sahen ihn alle fragend an. "Der Mensch in dem das Schicksal Mittelerdes liegt." Diesmal starrten ihn alle verwirrt an. Sogar Aragorn und Legolas wussten nicht recht was sie mit dem Gesprochenen anfangen sollten.  
  
Gandalf lächelte. Jetzt war seine Zeit zu reden. "Es hat mich Jahre gekostet herauszufinden was es mit alldem auf sich hat. Aber mit Hilfe von Galadriel und anderen weisen Elben habe ich es herausfinden können, " begann er und sah die Gefährten ernst an. Dies war eine noch größere Aufgabe, als die des Ringes.  
  
"Diese Welt, die Galadriel gesehen hat, ist eine parallele Welt von denen es vielleicht mehr gibt, aber das kümmert uns im Moment nicht." Er machte eine Pause und sah alle nacheinander an. Sogar Merry und Pippin hatten jetzt einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Er nickte kurz und fuhr weiter: "Als Mittelerde entstand bzw. von den Hohen Wesen geformt wurde, wurde gleichzeitig - ohne das Wissen der anderen - eine andere geformt. Es war Haldos, der nicht zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis von Mittelerde war, und so erschuf er die andere Welt nach seinem Gefallen. Er war auch der erste der den Menschen formte und auf seine Erde stellte. Als die anderen Götter davon erfuhren waren sie wütend und wollten Haldos Erde wieder zerstören. Die Menschen auf Haldos Erde hatten sich aber schneller entwickelt, als man dachte und waren von Haldos unabhängig geworden. Auf Mittelerde gab es noch keine Wesen zu der Zeit, noch nicht mal Elben. Man hielt Rat über diese zweite Welt und entschied diese Welt nicht zu zerstören. Dafür verkürzten sie das Leben der Menschen, damit ihre Welt die Chance hatte gleich zu ziehen."  
  
Gandalf sah sie alle wieder an. Ob es wirklich richtig war diese Aufgabe wieder in die Hände der Ringgefährten zu legen? Es ging mehr um die Menschen, da die Zeit der Elben abgelaufen war. Auch Hobbits und Zwerge würden sich nach und nach mehr zurückziehen. Sein Blick fiel auf Aragorn. Er hatte ein gutes Herz und würde sicherlich noch vieles in seinem Leben tun, aber nicht alle Menschen waren gut. Der Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf, es gab jetzt Wichtigeres.  
  
"Als nun beide Welten fertig waren, sahen die Götter wie die Menschen egoistischer und habgieriger wurden. Das galt auch für alle andere Wesen. Man hatte ihnen ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand gelegt und sie sahen, dass das nicht besonders gut war. Man entschied sich also ihnen ihr Schicksal und das ihrer Welt zu entziehen. Dieses Schicksal legten sie dann einem Neugeborenen Menschen in der anderen Welt in die Wiege."  
  
Alles schwieg und man konnte das Rauschen der Blätter in den Bäumen hören. "Das heißt also, dass irgendein Mensch in dieser anderen Welt das Schicksal Mittelerdes in sich trägt?" fragte Merry nach einer Weile. Gandalf nickte. "Hatten die Menschen nicht versucht ihr Schicksal irgendwie wieder zu erlangen?" fragte Gimli.  
  
"Erstens wussten die Menschen Mittelerdes nicht wo ihr Schicksal war und wenn sie es wussten war es ihnen nicht möglich in die andere Welt zu gelangen. Denn das können nur Zauberer und Elben, " antwortete Gandalf. "Und es ist jetzt in Gefahr, " sagte Aragorn. Gandalf nickte. "Wir müssen es in Sicherheit bringen", sagte Elrond. "Und wohin?" fragte Gimli.  
  
Gandalf seufzte leise. "Nach Mittelerde." "Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass." begann Pippin und wurde sofort von Gandalf unterbrochen: "Wir kennen diese andere Welt nicht und können es so nicht beschützen." "Von wem ist es bedroht?" fragte Aragorn. Gandalf schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
  
"Sauron", sagte er leise. Als er die Augen öffnete starrten ihn alle entgeistert an. "Sauron?" fragte Merry erschrocken. "Aber der ist doch tot, oder nicht?" fragte Pippin darauf. "Praktisch ja, aber nicht theoretisch. Es gibt noch einen kleinen Teil von ihm. Er ist wütend und will mit seiner letzten Kraft ganz Mittelerde vernichten." "Indem er das Schicksal tötet", beendete Aragorn für ihn den Satz. Gandalf nickte.  
  
Ein bedrückendes Schweigen legte sich auf dem Platz. Legolas sah zu Boden und erhob zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Rates seine Stimme. "Du hast gesagt, dass das Schicksal in einem Menschen ist", begann er und sah Gandalf dabei an. Gandalf nickte. "Wie sollen wir dann in einer Welt, die wir nicht kennen einen einzelnen Menschen finden?" fragte er.  
  
Gandalf schwieg für einen Moment. Er hatte geahnt, dass die Frage aufkommen würde und es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Legolas sie äußerte. "Das ist das einzigste Problem, denn nur ein Mensch kann das Schicksal Mittelerdes spüren", antwortete er und sah Aragorn darauf an. Aragorn erwiderte den Blick. "Das war noch eine Vorsichtsmassnahme der Götter. Die Menschen können nicht zu der Welt, aber er alleine spürt das Schicksal. Die Elben und die Zauberer könne zu der anderen Welt gehen, spüren es aber nicht, " sagte Aragorn. Gandalf lächelte. Aragorn würde sie begleiten.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Frohe Weihnachten allerseits!!!!!!! Bitte vergesst mir nicht ein kleines Review zu schreiben, als Weihnachtsgeschenk sozusagen ;-) 


	4. Begegnungen in einer anderen Welt

Lang lang ist's her, aber hier kommt ein neues Kapitel. Einige Kapitel sind fertig und warten nur darauf hochgeladen zu werden, also meine lieben Leser! Auf auf zum Review im Gallop grins.

Ok, es ist lange her, dass ich hier etwas Neues hochgeladen habe, aber hoffentlich liest irgendjemand dieses Kapitel und hinterlässt ein schönes Review? Würde mich riesig freuen und es würde mich anspornen weiter zu schreiben ;-)

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

In der anderen Welt…

„Du siehst nicht gut aus", meinte Jenny als Nicky ihre Tasche neben ihren Stuhl stellte. „Hab nicht gut geschlafen", sagte sie und rieb sich mit der linken Hand ihre Augen. Tatsächlich hatte dieser merkwürdige Traum ihre ganze Kraft entzogen und sie fühlte sich gerädert; wie nach einer durchgemachten Nacht. Sie ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. „Dann solltest du heute früher schlafen gehen", sagte ihre Freundin und öffnete ihren Ordner. Sie blätterte so lange drin rum, bis sie ein leeres Blatt fand. „Würde ich gerne, aber ich hab heute bis halb neun Vorlesung", sagte Nicky seufzend. „Du Arme, " sagte Jenny mitfühlend.

Von der Vorlesung bekam sie so gut wie gar nichts mit. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich immer nur um ihren merkwürdigen Traum. Auch wenn dieses Land, dass sie gesehen hatte ihr als erstes nicht bekannt vorkam, konnte sie sich jetzt daran erinnern, dass sie es doch irgendwie kannte oder schon mal gesehen hatte, was aber nach ihrem Gedächtnis nicht stimmen konnte. Aber doch hatte es irgendwas Vertrautes an sich. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, es war nur ein Traum und nichts weiter. Dieses Grübeln würde sie nur Kopfschmerzen bescheren.

Trotz ihres Bemühens kreisten ihre ganzen Gedanken nur um den Traum der letzten Nacht.

Der Tag schien ihr nie enden zu wollen, aber jeder Tag endet und so auch dieser. Erleichtert trat sie aus dem Gebäude. Es war viel zu kalt für diese Jahreszeit, dachte sie. Tatsächlich stand bald Frühling vor der Tür. Sie zog ihren Jeansmantel enger um sich. „Viel zu kalt…" brummte sie und schritt schnellen Schrittes die Straße runter. Sie wollte nur noch in ihr Bett und der Rest war ihr egal. Sie sah in den Himmel. Ein Unwetter braute sich zusammen. Der Himmel war mit schwarzen und grauen Wolken verhangen. Diese Erkenntnis verschnellte nur ihre Schritte. Sie hatte keine Lust in einen Wolkenbruch zu kommen.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. War da nicht was? Schritte ? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie war nur übermüdet. Sie ging langsam wieder weiter. Da schon wieder. Sie blieb wieder stehen und drehte sich um. Die Straße war leer. Jetzt wurde ihr doch mulmig zu Mute.

Sie ging wieder weiter, diesmal aber in einem schnelleren Tempo. Sie bog in die nächste Straße ein und da passierte es. Ein Arm packte sie unsanft und zog sie in eine kleine Seitenstraße. Ein anderer Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille. Sie wollte schreien, aber schon legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Wer auch immer es war, er stank scheußlich nach Verwesung. Ihr Magen schlug Purzelbäume. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, aber der Druck wurde immer stärker. Der Gestank brachte sie fast um.

In diesem Moment schrie ihr Angreifer einen unmenschlichen Schrei aus und der Griff wurde lockerer. Sie schlug mit letzter Kraft ihren Fuß gegen das Schienbein ihres Angreifers und er gab sie endlich frei. Ohne sich umzudrehen rannte sie los. Hinter sich konnte sie immer noch den Schrei ihres Angreifers hören und dann war plötzlich Stille. Sie blieb nicht stehen, sondern rannte immer weiter. Sie rannte um eine Ecke und wurde wieder zum zweiten Mal von einem Arm gepackt und unsanft in einen dunklen überdachten Hauseingang gezogen. Diesmal stank ihr Angreifer nicht und es schien ihr als ob dieser nichts mit dem ersten zu tun hatte. Sie hörte wie sich viele Schritte näherten.

Ihr Angreifer zog sie weiter in die Dunkelheit hinein. Er drückte sie an die Wand. Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren. Er war so nah, dass sie seine leuchtenden Augen sehen konnte. Außer seinen Augen konnte sie nur schemenhaft seine Gestalt erkennen. Er trug einen Art Umhang, der seine restliche Kleidung verbarg. Seine langen dunklen Haare hingen ihm bis auf die Schulter hinunter. Er spürte ihren Blick und wandte seinen Blick, den er auf die Straße gehalten hatte, auf sie. Sie blickten sich eine Weile schweigend an, dann spürte sie plötzlich wie ein eiskalter Schauer über ihren Rücken lief. Die Schritte kamen immer näher…

Sie schloss die Augen und Bilder erschienen vor ihren Augen. Einen Kriegsschauplatz und der Fremde mit den dunklen schwarzen Haaren und den leuchtenden Augen. Dann erschien eine Waldlichtung mit einem Silbernglänzende kleinen Bach. Eine kleine Brücke lief über den Bach und auf ihm stand der Fremde mit einer jungen Frau. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und einen langes weißes Kleid an. Ihre Haut war beinahe weiß, aber sie glänzte wie der Bach. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie. Wieder wechselte das Bild und ein großer langer Tisch erschien. Es war derselbe Tisch und es saßen dieselben Wesen an ihm, wie in ihrem Traum.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete hatte der Fremde sich einen Schritt von ihr entfernt und es waren keine Schritte mehr hörbar. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, da wusste sie wer er war. „Aragorn?", fragte sie so leise, dass er sogar Mühe hatte sie zu hören. „Aragorn?", fragte sie etwas lauter. Er sah sie leicht überrascht an. Schon wollte er zum reden ansetzen, als sich wieder Schritte näherten. „Komm", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand. Gemeinsam rannten sie die Straße hinunter. Sie wusste nicht wie, aber es schien ihr als ob sie diesen Mann schon immer kannte und ihm vertrauen konnte.

Sie bogen in eine weitere Gasse ein. „Sackgasse", brummte er als er die Hauswand vor ihnen sah. Die Schritte hinter ihnen wurde lauter und schienen sich zu vermehren. Wenn sich ihr Gehör nicht ganz täuschte schien es mehr als 10 Menschen sein müssen. Tatsächlich kamen in diesem Moment mehr als 10 dunkle Gestalten um die Ecke. Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie das es keine Menschen waren. Sie waren größer und dicker. Ihr ganzer Körper schien gepanzert zu sein. Ihre Gesichter konnte man nicht erkennen. Der Gestank von Verwesung kam ihr wieder in ihre Nase.

Aragorn zog neben ihr ein langes Schwert. Sie starrte ihn an. Der Umhang war nach hinten geschoben wurden und man sah ein Silbernglänzendes Kettenhemd über dem ein dunkles Hemd gezogen war. Seine Armgelenke steckten in silberne Armschützern, die bis zu seinem Ellbogen reichten. „Bleib hinter mir", befahl er ihr. Nichts lieber als das, dachte sie. Diesen Kreaturen wollte sie nicht wieder zu nahe kommen. Die vorderste Gestalt grinste breit und man konnte gelbe verfaulte Zähne blitzen sehen. Aragorn schien nicht im Mindesten Beeindruckt zu sein. Er kannte solche Kreaturen also. Was hatten solche Wesen hier zu tun?

In ihrem Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken. Plötzlich spürte sie eine andere Anwesenheit eines Menschen. Nein, es war ein anderes Gefühl, aber ein Gutes. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und hätte sie die Anwesenheit dieser Gestalt neben ihr nicht gespürt, hätte sie sicherlich einen Schock erlitten. Eine Gestalt stand neben ihr. Auch diese trug einen langen Umhang ähnlich dem von Aragorn. Die Gestalt war kleiner als Aragorn.

Sie zog die Kapuze nach hinten und weißes langes Haar kam zu Vorschein. Ein langer ebenfalls weißer Bart umrahmte sein altes Gesicht. Stände er nicht so gerade und selbstbewusst neben ihr, hätte sie schwören können, einen alten Mann zu sehen. In seiner linken Hand hielt er einen langen weiße Stab und in seiner anderen ein Schwert. Der Mann spürte ihren Blick, denn er sah zu ihr und zwinkerte ihr freundlich zu. Ohne ein richtiges Signal griffen die Wesen an. Aragorn schlug einen sofort zu Boden und hielt sich dabei zwei dieser Wesen vom Leib. Der ältere Mann mit den weißen Haaren schlug ebenfalls einen zu Boden und verwickelte zwei andere Wesen in einem Kampf. Allerdings kamen zwei Wesen zu Nicky durch und kamen ihr immer näher. Erschrocken wich sie ihnen aus, bis sie die Wand hinter sich spürte. Nur noch 3 Schritte und dann ist es aus, dachte sie.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Für dich liebe Fabienne, da du die einzige warst die eine Review geschrieben hat.

Alle Logik oder Rechtschreibfehler sind meine, wollt ihr sie, so könnt ihr sie ruhig benutzen

;-)


	5. Begegnungen in Mittelerde

Hallo Zusammen!

So hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Es wird von dieser Geschichte wohl schneller mit den Updates gehen, da ich schon ein ganzes Stückchen weit gekommen bin.

Wie dem auch sei…ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Schreibt mir bitte auch eine kleine Review 'liebguck'

Grammatik- oder Logikfehler gehören mir, aber ihr könnt sie haben, wenn ihr wollt ;-)

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Noch im selben Moment hörte man ein lautes Zischen und die zwei Wesen, die sie bedroht hatten, fielen zu Boden. Sie starrte zu Boden und dann auf das Dach des Hauses. Eine Gestalt nickte ihr zu und verschwand von ihrem Blickfeld.

Sie starrte weiter nach oben. Das war alles ein Traum. Nur ein Traum… Sie schloss die Augen.

Im selben Moment öffnete sie sie, als sie Aragorns Stimme hörte. „Gandalf, das Tor !"schrie er. Der alte Mann nickte und ging zu der rechten Hauswand. Er murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, was sie nicht verstehen konnte.

Sie wandte ihren Blick zu Aragorn, der immer noch mit einigen Wesen zu tun hatte. Dann sah sie dieselbe Gestalt vom Dach neben Aragorn kämpfen. Es war ein Hochgewachsener Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die im Mondschein blau zu schimmern schienen. Seine Bewegungen erinnerte sie an eine Raubkatze. Geschmeidig und Tödlich.

Sie holte tief Luft. Es war ein Traum…oder? Unsicher betrachtete sie den Kampf vor sich und hörte im Hintergrund das Murmeln des alten Mannes. War sie in einem schlechten Fantasy Film gelandet? Ein lautes Geräusch, das an einem Blitzeinschlag erinnerte kam aus der einen Ecke. Sie sah zu dem alten Mann und ihr Mund klappte vor Staunen auf.

An der Wand war ein großes rundes Loch. Das Loch war nicht schwarz, sondern schimmerte bläulich und erinnerte mehr an eine überdimensionale Pfütze, als an ein Loch. „Los!" schrie der alte Mann. Der Mann mit den langen schwarzen Haaren köpfte in einer fließenden Bewegung zwei Wesen und im nächsten Moment stand er neben dem alten Mann.

Aragorn stieß einem Wesen sein Schwert in den Magen und eilte auf sie zu. Er packte ihre Hand und im nächsten Moment stand sie neben dem alten Mann. „Ihr als erstes", sagte Aragorn und war wieder in einen Kampf mit den widerlichen Wesen verstrickt.

Der alte Mann nickte und legte Nicky seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gehen wir", sagte er und schob sie dem Loch hingegen. Sie sah zu Aragorn. „Er kommt auch", beruhigte der Mann sie. „Bereit?" fragte er sie. Nicky sah ihn verwirrt an. „Für was?" fragte sie. Er lächelte leicht, aber man konnte Besorgnis in seinen Augen sehen. „Für dein und unser Schicksal", sagte er und mit diesen Worten schob er sie in das Loch, wobei sie das Gewicht seiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

Von dem Loch oder was auch immer das war, bekam sie nichts mit, oder konnte sich wenigstens nicht mehr daran erinnern, denn im nächsten Moment stand sie mitten in einem Wald. Einfach so, als ob sie durch eine Tür gegangen wäre. Die Kampfgeräusche waren verschwunden und wurden von Vogelgesängen ersetzt.

Staunend sah sie sich um. Noch nie hatte sie so einen Wald gesehen. Die Bäume reichten beinahe in den Himmel, aber dennoch kam genug Licht durch die Blätterdecke. Es war angenehm warm. Sie spürte das Gewicht auf ihrer Schulter nicht mehr und drehte sich um.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag starrte sie staunend und verwirrt auf das – nein konkret auf die Wesen, die nun vor ihr standen. Sie hatte aber nicht viel Zeit dazu, weil plötzlich ein riesiges Loch erschien und Aragorn gefolgt von dem anderen Mann in den Wald traten. Das Loch verschwand. Vor ihr standen vier Wesen: zwei kleinere, die man von weitem mit Kindern verwechseln konnte, aber es waren tatsächlich Männer; dann ebenfalls ein kleinerer, der erheblich dicker war. Der kleine Wikinger, dachte sie. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu dem Hochgewachsenen Fremden. Seine langen hellblonden Haare fielen ihm bis auf den Rücken. Seine Haut hatte einen hellen aber gleichzeitig glänzenden Schimmer. Seine hellblauen Augen betrachteten sie neugierig und schienen bis in ihr Innerstes sehen zu können. Was sie aber am meisten verwirrte waren seine spitzen Ohren. Er war aber nicht der Einzige, der sie neugierig musterte. Auch der kleine Wikinger und die zwei kleinen Männer betrachteten sie.

Der alte Mann räusperte sich und alle Blicke wandten sich nun zu ihm. Auch Nicky sah ihn an. „Also, dann will ich Euch hier in Mittelerde aufs herzlichste Willkommen heißen, " sagte er zu ihr. „Danke, " sagte sie etwas zaghaft. In Mittelerde war sie also. Sie war genauso schlau wie vorher. „Ich…" begann sie, aber brach ab. Was sollte sie zum Kuckuck sagen? Erst wurde sie von einem übel riechenden Wesen überrumpelt, dann traf sie Aragorn…Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihm.

Aragorn spürte ihren Blick und ihre Angst. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Von einem Moment zum anderen veränderte sich vollkommen die Welt. „Ihr seit hier im Wald von Bruchtal, das Heim von dem Elbenfürst Elrond", sagte er und sah zu Elrond. „Ich heiße Euch Willkommen", sagte dieser. Aragorn nickte kurz. „Dies sind Merry Brandybock und Peregrin Tuck aus dem Auenland, " fuhr er fort. Nicky schüttelte beiden Hobbits die Hand. Nun wandte er sich an den kleinen Wikinger. „Dies ist Gimli Gloinssohn." Nicky schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Und dies ist Legolas, Sohn von Thranduil und Prinz von Düsterwald." Legolas und Nicky sahen sich eine Weile an, dann nickte Legolas freundlich. Ein Prinz, dachte sie das wird immer noch besser.

„Und ich stelle mich selber vor", sagte der alte Mann schließlich und kam auf sie zu. „Mein Name ist Gandalf und ich würde gerne mit Euch unter vier Augen reden, aber erst verratet uns Euren Namen", sagte er lächelnd. „Nicky", sagte sie kurz. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen was hier geschah. Es war so…so verwirrend.

Sie wusste nicht wie, aber von einem Moment zum anderen war sie mit Gandalf alleine.

„Geht es Euch gut?" fragte plötzlich der Zauberer. Sie schreckte kurz auf. Dann nickte sie langsam. „Es ist nur so…" „…verwirrend?" fragte er. Sie nickte. „Wo sind die Anderen?" fragte sie nach einer Pause. „Sie sind nach Bruchtal gegangen." Nicky sah sich noch mal auf der Lichtung um.

Es war wie in einem Traum und plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. So plötzlich, dass sie anfing zu taumeln. Eine Hand hielt sie am Arm fest, damit sie nicht fiel. „Diesen Wald…", sie sah sich um, „diese Lichtung…", sie sah ihn schließlich an, „ich…kenne es."

Gandalf sah die junge Frau an. Er sah Verwirrung, aber auch langsame Erkennung in ihren braunen Augen. Braun wie die Erde, dachte er. Er atmete tief durch und führte sie zu einem Baumstumpf. Sanft drückte er sie nieder und setzte sich neben sie. Nicky sah Gandalf immer noch an, denn sie wusste, dass er ihr jetzt endlich erklären würde was los war. Eine lange Pause entstand.

Sie spürte, dass Gandalf mit sich rang, wie er ihr es am Besten sagen sollte. „Ich habe von diesem Land geträumt", sagte sie langsam, als Gandalf nichts sagte. Gandalf wandte sich zu ihr. Sie sah ihn unverwandt an. Gandalf seufzte leise und begann ihr zu erzählen, was er vor einigen Stunden Aragorn und den anderen erzählt hatte. Sie sagte kein Wort, als er redete und ließ ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab.

Nicky fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Traum. Mitten in einem fremden Wald saß sie neben einem alten Mann, der ihr die unglaubwürdigste Geschichte erzählte, die sie je gehört hatte. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass wenn der Mann die Wahrheit sagte – daran wollte sie nicht mal denken – es einiges erklären würde. Der Traum…die merkwürdige Vertrautheit des Waldes… die Bilder… die Visionen von Aragorn und natürlich diese widerlichen Wesen.

Gandalf hatte mit seiner Erzählung geendet und beobachtete die junge Frau neben ihm. Ihr Blick schien ihn zu sehen, sondern etwas weit Entferntes. Er würde darauf warten, dass sie sprechen würde. Auch wenn nichts ihre Situation ändern würde.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie war also in einer fremden Welt und in ihr war das Schicksal dieser Welt. Niemand würde ihr glauben, wenn sie dass in ihrer Welt erzählen würde. Aber sie war ja nicht mehr da, sondern hier.

Langsam öffnete sie wieder die Augen. Angst vor dem was sie sehen würde. Aber nichts hatte sich geändert. Sie saß immer noch auf dem Baumstumpf und neben ihr Gandalf. „Was...was soll ich jetzt tun?" fragte sie. Diese Frage war nicht nur auf die Situation in Mittelerde bezogen, sondern auf diese ganze – nach ihrer Meinung – absurde und verwirrende Situation.

Gandalf lächelte und legte seine Hand beruhigend auf ihren Arm. „Wir werden gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. Nun komm wir sollten jetzt auch los, bevor es dunkel wird, " sagte er und stand auf. Nicky sah zu Boden. Hatte sie denn eine andere Wahl? Sie war in einer ihr fremden Welt…oder auch nicht. Wesen waren hinter ihr her und wollen sie töten, nur um das Schicksal dieser Welt, dass irgendwie in ihr lebte, auszulöschen und mit ihm die ganze Welt.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

An Morenka: krasse Sache? Na dann hoffe ich es gefällt dir auch weiterhin. Action wird wohl noch ein bisschen auf sich warten lassen, aber es wird noch einiges auf die armen Leutchen zukommen ;-)

An Loekke: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl ;-) ! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin. Diesmal ist kein Cliffhanger drin, oder? überleg Zumindest keinen offensichtlichen ;-)

Nur her mit den Reviews…ich nehme alle gerne auf!


	6. Die erste Nacht in Mittelerde

Auf zum zweiten Streich ;-)

Hier das nächste Kapitel und auf eine Bitte hin ist es etwas länger. Ich hoffe euch gefällt's!

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Gandalf hielt der jungen Frau seine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie den Kopf hob und Gandalfs Hand nahm.

Langsam gingen sie tiefer in den Wald. Nicky nahm kaum die Schönheit dieses Ortes auf. Viel zu viele Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf umher. Gandalf beachtete auch kaum den Wald mit seinen großen alten Bäumen, sondern betrachtete die junge Frau neben ihm eingehender. Ihre kurzen dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Haare umrahmte ihre Stirn. Ihr Gesicht war sanft, hatte aber auch ein sehr entschlossener Ausdruck. Ihre braunen Augen spiegelten eine reine und liebevolle Seele wieder. Doch jetzt waren sie durch einen Schleier von Angst und Verwirrung bedeckt. Ihr langer Mantel aus fremdartigem Stoff, brachte ihre sehr weibliche Figur zu Geltung. Anders als die Frauen in Mittelerde trug sie eine Hose aus blauem Stoff. Dazu trug sie ein dunkles mit kleinen Blumen besticktes Oberteil, das tief ausgeschnitten war und an den Schultern frei zu sein schien. Gandalf schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie war definitiv nicht von dieser Welt. Äußerlich jedenfalls, denn er hatte bei ihrer Ankunft wie eine Art Spiegel in ihren Augen sehen können. Die Liebe der Wesen in Mittelerde, aber auch den Sturm durch die dunklen Wesen. Es war merkwürdig, aber er war sich zu 100 sicher, dass sie nicht nur das Schicksal Mittelerdes in sich trägt, sondern diese Welt selbst ist. Eine Art Personifizierung ganz Mittelerdes. Das würde zu einem noch größeren Problem führen, dachte der Zauberer.

Nicky wusste nicht so recht wie lang sie gelaufen waren, aber plötzlich öffnete sich vor ihnen der Wald und ihr stockte der Atem. Vor ihr erschien ein Palast mit vielen kleinen verschieden Häusern. Die Wände waren aus einer Art Marmor, die das Mondlicht in verschiedenen Farben widerspiegelten. Auch schienen die vielen Häusern mit Terrassen nicht aus eigener Hand gebaut worden zu sein. Es schien als ob der Wald diesen Palast selbst gebaut hätte. Mit seinen vielen verwurzelten und gewunden Säulen, die ein Stockwerk nach dem anderen hielt. Es war wie in einem Märchen.

Trotz all der Schönheit erweckte dieser Ort eine Art von Traurigkeit in ihr. Auch schien dieser Ort leer und unbewohnt zu sein. Einige Häuser waren schon so zugewachsen, dass man es kaum noch als Haus identifizieren konnte. Es war als ob der Wald den Ort wieder für sich beanspruchte.

Gandalf lächelte, als Nicky mit großen Augen Elronds Reich betrachtete. Kaum ein Wesen war nicht von seiner Schönheit bezaubert. „Das ist..." begann er, wurde aber von Nicky unterbrochen: „...Bruchtal. Elronds Haus." Er sah Verwirrung in ihren Augen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie diesen Ort selbst benennen konnte.

Der Zauberer lächelte und führte sie zum großen Tor, dem Eingang zu Bruchtal. Das Tor war fast schon von Pflanzen und Efeu bedeckt, dass man meinen könnte, es sei aus einem ungekrümmten Baum entstanden.

Sie gingen hindurch und der köstliche Duft von gekochtem Essen lag in der Luft. Erst da bemerkte Nicky wie hungrig sie war. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, aber diese schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Sie zeigte genau auf 9 Uhr. Man hörte lachende Stimmen von dem oberen Stockwerk, den sie mit einer Treppe erreichten. Eine große Halle erstreckte sich vor ihnen. Es gab aber keine Wände und nur einige Säulen, die das nächste Stockwerk hielten, kennzeichnete es als eine große Halle.

Mitten in dieser Halle brannte an einer Feuerstelle ein Feuer und über ihm hing an zwei Stöcke befestigt ein Topf. Sie erkannte dieselben Männer wie an ihrer Ankunft. Die zwei Hobbits und der kleine Wikinger standen am Feuer herum und waren tief in einer Unterhaltung vertieft. Elrond und der blonde Prinz saßen auf kleinen Hockern an einer Ecke und sprachen leise miteinander. Aragorn saß in der Nähe des Feuers und rauchte eine merkwürdig aussehende lange Pfeife.

Als Gandalf und Nicky den Saal betraten verstummten die Gespräche und alle sahen zu ihnen. Genauer gesagt auf Nicky. Ihr war das unangenehm und sie sah Gandalf Hilfe suchend an. „Wir sollten etwas essen und dann schlafen gehen, es war für jeden ein langer Tag", sagte er und ging auf die beiden Hobbits zu. „Was habt ihr denn heute gekocht?" fragte Gandalf und beugte sich über den Topf. „Eintopf mit dem Hasen, den Aragorn erlegt hat", antwortete Merry und begann ein paar Mal mit einem großen Löffel im Topf zu rühren.

Gandalf nickte lächelnd und winkte Nicky zu sich. Als sie nah genug war, zeigte der Zauberer auf die beiden Hobbits. „Diese zwei Kerle sind sehr gute Köche musst du wissen." Die beiden Hobbits grinsten breit und wurden leicht rot, durch das Lob des Zauberers. Darauf nahm Aragorn die Pfeife aus dem Mund und sagt mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln: „Das ist ja auch kein Wunder soviel wie die essen. Man meint, dass sie nur zum Essen geboren worden sind."

Die beiden Hobbits sahen ihn beleidigt an: „Wir essen wenigstens besser als ihr Menschen. Das ist doch ungesund so wenig zu essen, " sagte Merry. Pippin nickte eifrig und ergänzte mit einem breitem Grinsen: „Du kannst jedenfalls nicht kochen." Nun war es der blonde Prinz, der Aragorn zur Hilfe kam: „Meine lieben Hobbits, so könnt ihr doch nicht mit einem König sprechen!" Er tat entsetzt, aber ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Beide Hobbits fingen an zu lachen und beide sagten gleichzeitig: „Zur Zeit ist er wieder Streicher!" Alle fingen an zu lachen, außer Nicky, die Aragorn ungläubig anstarrte. Er ein König ? Liefen etwa alle Könige in dieser Welt so rum?

Beim Essen wurde sie von den beiden Hobbits in die Mitte genommen und bekam einen Schnellkurs in Sachen Hobbits. Beide brachten sie ständig zu lachen und sie spürte wie sie sich langsam entspannte. Die beiden Hobbits schienen die junge Frau ins Herz geschlossen zu haben, denn sie wichen den ganzen Abend nicht von ihrer Seite. Es wurde langsam dunkel und von der Halle aus konnte man den Sternen behangenen Himmel sehen.

Legolas, der nichts lieber tat, als sich in der Nacht zu verlieren, ließ den Blick nicht von der jungen Fremde ab. Sie schien eine besondere Anziehungskraft zu haben und er konnte sich dieser nicht entziehen. Aragorn, der neben ihm saß bemerkte das Interesse seines Freundes an der jungen Frau. Er lächelte während er seine Pfeife stopfte. „Sie ist außergewöhnlich", sagte Aragorn schließlich. Legolas zuckte zusammen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Aragorn ihn erschrocken hatte. Er war viel zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt und hatte Aragorn nicht bemerkt. Legolas erholte sich schnell und sagte: „Ja, das ist sie." Er schwieg, aber nach einer Weile fuhr er fort. „Es ist auch kein Wunder. Wer das Schicksal Mittelerdes in sich trägt, hat eine besondere Ausstrahlung."

Aragorn musste bei diesen Worten schmunzeln. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht nur das war, was seinen Freund an der jungen Frau interessierte. Aragorn wunderte sich immer noch wie Nicky seinen Namen erraten oder gewusst hatte, aber es schien wohl daran zu liegen, dass sie das Schicksal jedes Menschen kannte und somit auch seins. Dieser Gedanke war ihm unangenehm, aber es hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass Nicky ein angenehmes Wesen hatte.

Nicky stand voller Staunen in dem Zimmer, das für diese Nacht ihres war. Ein großes Himmelbett stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Neben dem Bett waren nur noch ein Tisch und ein Stuhl vorhanden. Was ihr aber vor allem den Atem raubte, waren die Wände und deren Schnitzereien. Es gab drei Wände und an der vierten Wand war ein Mannshohes Fenster angebracht, dass aber kein Glas hatte.

Eine frische Brise kam herein geweht und schien die Figuren an der Wand zum Leben erwecken. Fremde Wesen, Tiere und Pflanzen schmückten die Wände und an der Wand, an der das Bett stand, stand ein Wesen, dass wie ein Engel aussah. Es breitete die Arme aus und schien das Bett zu umarmen und zu schützen. Das Gesicht war sanft und ein Lächeln, das den ganzen Raum zu erhellen schien, lag auf seinem Gesicht. Nichts von der Starrheit, die normalerweise Statuen und ähnliche Plastiken charakterisiert, war an dieser Figur zu sehen. Es schien, als ob dieses Wesen nur zu schlafen schien und jeden Moment aufwachen könnte. Langsam und wie in Trance setzte sie sich auf das große Himmelbett. Mit dem Blick zum Fenster saß sie nun da und betrachtete die Bäume und Blätter wie sie sich in der Brise langsam bewegten.

Alleine…zum ersten Mal seit sie dieses widerliche Wesen getroffen hatte und alles begonnen hatte. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete die frische Luft ein, die ihr etwas Trost spendete.

Hier war sie also, in einer ihr fremden Welt, bei fremden Wesen und mit dem Wissen, dass sie das Schicksal dieser Welt in sich trug. Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. Was sollte sie nur tun? Was würden ihre Freunde und ihre Familie tun, wenn sie erfahren, dass sie urplötzlich verschwunden war? Angst und Verzweiflung stiegen in ihr auf. Wie konnte so was nur passieren und warum hatte sie ausgerechnet dieses verdammte Schicksal dieser Welt in sich?

Die Brise nahm zu und verwandelte sich in einen frischen Wind, der einen ihr fremden Duft mit sich trug. Sie spürte wie dieser Wind über ihre Wange strich, wie um sie zu trösten und der fremde Duft ihre Sinne zu streicheln schien. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah wie kleine Blütenblätter um sie herum tanzten. Der Wind ließ nach und ein Blütenblatt fiel in ihre offene Hand, die auf ihrem Schoss lag. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand und betrachtete das kleine herzförmige Blatt. Es war hellblau und war von weißen Linien durchzogen, die früher einmal die Blume Wasser gespendet hatten.

Das Blütenblatt war zart und fühlte sich wie Seide an. „Blau ist Farbe der Hoffnung", sagte sie leise und lächelte leicht. Nie hatte sie sich sonderlich über die Symbolik von Farben oder Pflanzen interessiert. Ihre Freundin war allerdings in diesen Dingen wie eine Besessene.

Vielleicht war das ein Zeichen, dass doch noch alles gut gehen würde…irgendwie…und das sie bald wieder nach Hause könnte. Unwillkürlich fiel ihr wieder das Gespräch mit Gandalf und den Anderen ein. Man hatte sich geeinigt am nächsten Morgen sich nach einem Ort namens Lorien aufzumachen. Danach sollte man weiter sehen. Gandalf und der Elbenfürst wollten hier bleiben und sie sollte mit den fünf Männern aufbrechen.

Vorsichtig legte sie das Blütenblatt auf den Tisch und legte sich auf das große Himmelbett. Sie wusste nicht wie sie diese Reise machen würden, denn so weit sie dachte und so viel sie eben von Mittelerde gesehen hatte, gab es keinerlei Autos und die Zeit würde man mit dem Mittelalter ihrer Welt vergleichen können. Zu Fuß oder zu Pferd würden sie wohl diese Reise antreten. Im Moment war es ihr aber egal sie war müde, aber sie konnte doch nicht schlafen.

Mit offenen Augen starrte sie an die Decke und entschied sich nach einer Weile aufzustehen, da es ihr recht sinnlos erschien im Bett zu liegen, wenn sie doch nicht schlafen konnte. Barfuss ging sie aus ihrem Zimmer und blieb auf der großen Terrasse, die sich vor ihrem Zimmer ausstreckte, stehen. Dieser Anblick war einfach unglaublich. Vor ihren Augen begann der Wald mit seinen hohen und – trotz der Dunkelheit – hellen Bäumen. Zu Füßen des Waldes plätscherte ein kleiner Bach und glitzerte Silbern im Mondschein. Fremde, aber wunderschöne Blume streckten ihre Stile dem Mond hin.

Auch wenn sie nie besonders im Biologieunterricht war, wusste sie doch, dass Blumen sich nur bei Sonne öffneten. Diese fremden Blumen schienen sich aber erst bei Mondschein zu öffnen. Jedes einzelne ihrer Blütenblätter war anders und sie glitzerten in allen erdenklichen Farben im Mondschein.

„Bei Vollmond ist die Natur am schönsten", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah erstaunt den dunkelhaarigen Fürsten vor ihr stehen. Er lächelte leicht. „Ich hoffe ich störe Euch nicht…" fuhr er fort.

Nicky schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Der Fürst hatte etwas an sich das Respekt verlangte, aber auch Gehorsam. „Nein, Ihr stört nicht", sagte sie schließlich. Auch wenn es ihr noch schwer fiel so versuchte sie sich doch an der mittelalterlichen Sprache. Ihr schien es respektlos gegenüber einem so hohen und einflussreichen Menschen…nein Wesen…in ihrer umgangssprachlichen Sprache zu sprechen. Sie runzelte bei den Gedanken die Stirn, wie kam ihr bloß solche Ideen? Elrond sah die Überraschung aber auch Verwirrung in der jungen Menschenfrau.

Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. Den ganzen Abend hatte er sie beobachtet und ihr verwirrter Blick schien nicht von ihr weichen zu wollen. Er wollte ihr helfen sich wenigstens einigermaßen in Mittelerde zu Recht zu finden. Schließlich hing das ganze Schicksal Mittelerdes von ihr ab. Auch wenn er Mittelerde verlassen wollte, seine Tochter blieb und er wollte, das wenigstens für sie und vielleicht sogar für seine Enkeln Mittelerde ein sicherer Ort blieb.

So standen sie eine Weile schweigend neben einander. Nicky wusste nicht recht was sie von dem Fürsten halten sollte. Sie hatte allerdings das Gefühl das Elrond bereit war ihre Fragen zu beantworten, wenn sie es sich denn traute. Schon seit diese ganze Geschichte begonnen hatte, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie alles viel mehr mit ihren Sinnen war nehmen konnte und von vorne herein wusste was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war und in dem hier und jetzt. Die Zukunft blieb ihr verschlossen. Traurig war sie nicht darüber, da sie mit den verwirrenden Gedanken der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart mehr als genug zu tun hatte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Gefühle und Gedanken zu ordnen.

Elronds Stimme schreckte sie nun zum zweiten Mal aus ihren Gedanken. „Ist unsre Welt denn so anders?" fragte er. Nicky sah zur Seite und begegnete seinem interessierten Blick. Sie lächelte leicht. „Das kann man wohl sagen. Diese Welt ist so…" sie wusste nicht weiter. Ja, wie war diese Welt? Wie unterschied sie sich von ihrer? Sie hatte ja noch nicht viel gesehen und doch hatte sie – nach ihrem Ermessen – genug gesehen um sich einen Vergleich leisten zu können, oder?

„Ihr braucht nicht zu antworten…" sagte er schließlich, als die Stille anhielt. Sie nickte langsam. „Ihr verlasst diesen Ort, nicht wahr?" fragte sie schließlich. Er sah sie überrascht an. Gandalf hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass sie so einiges wusste und doch überraschte es ihn es selber zu erfahren. „Ja, unsre Zeit ist vorbei." „Warum?" fragte sie.

Elrond schwieg und lehnte sich an eine Säule neben dem Geländer. „Die Elben waren die ersten Lebewesen auf dieser Welt und sie werden die ersten sein, die sie verlassen." „Das ist aber keine Antwort", sagte Nicky. Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Mittelerde braucht uns nicht mehr und die Götter holen uns in ihre Hallen zurück." Seine Stimme klang traurig und leichter Missmut schwang mit.

Nicky verstand die Bedeutung seiner Worte nicht und doch wusste sie, dass er Recht hatte. Dieser Ort schien es nur zu bestätigen. Der Wald holte sich Bruchtal zurück und keiner würde ihn aufhalten können. Die Zeit der Elben war vorbei und die Zeit der Menschen brach an. Ein merkwürdiger Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Eine ganze Kultur würde dem zu Opfer fallen und in ein paar Jahren würde sich niemand mehr an Elben erinnern.

Sie wusste nichts von der Kultur der Elben, noch ihre Lebensweisen und doch war es ihr, als ob ein Stück Mittelerdes beim Verschwinden der Elben sterben würde. „Legt Euch schlafen, es wird morgen ein langer Tag", sagte er schließlich und legte ihr beruhigend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie nickte nur und ließ sich von ihm wieder in ihr Zimmer bringen. „Gute Nacht", sagte er bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Langsam ging sie zu ihrem Bett. Der Kummer dieser Welt schien ihr größer zu sein, als jeden Kummer, den sie je gehabt hatte. Mit diesen Gedanken fiel sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Ein kleines Reviewchen zu meinem morgen Geburtstag? ‚lieb guck'

An Tanja aka Loeke77: Es freut mich immer zu hören, dass meine Geschichte gut ankommt. Ich hoffe es macht auch weiterhin Hunger auf mehr ;-)

An anu: So, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl ‚verbeug'. Lang genug? ;-)


	7. Der erste Morgen in Mittelerde

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Ich möchte mich bei allen ganz ganz lieb bedanken, dass ihr mir so viele und schöne Reviews geschrieben habt. Deshalb habe ich auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, das dieses Update so lange dauerte, aber ich war ein paar Tage weg – mein einziger Urlaub in diesem Sommer…

Hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel und keine Sorge im nächsten Kapitel geht es so richtig los – na ja vielleicht doch nicht. Ich musste ja einen guten Anfang finden, schließlich musste einiges geklärt werden und meine arme Hauptdarstellerin muss mit so einigem klar kommen, bevor es weiter geht. Seid mir also bitte nicht böse, wenn es eine Weile noch ein bisschen ruhiger zugeht.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Eine angenehme Wärme auf ihrem Gesicht weckte sie am frühen Morgen. Sie öffnete leicht die Augen, schloss sie aber gleich wieder, als die Sonne sie blendete. Brummend drehte sie sich zur Seite und tastete mit einer hinter sich wo sie ihren Wecker vermutete, der immer an ihrem Fensterbrett stand. Ihre Hand erfasste allerdings nichts.

Mit einem Seufzer streckte sie den Arm weiter aus bis sie endlich etwas mit der Hand zu fassen kriegte. Es war etwas Hartes und Kühles. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie weiter mit geschlossenen Augen und ausgestrecktem Arm das Etwas betastete. Sie fuhr es mit der Hand nach und bald entzog sich es ihrer Hand. Seit wann hatte sie etwas so großes hinter ihrem Bett? Normalerweise gab es nur die Wand und diese war nicht rund und glatt.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen uns starrte auf ihre Bettdecke. Wo waren denn ihre Gummibärchen, die ihre grüne Bettwäsche schmückten? Seit wann hatte sie eine weiße Decke, die mit Spitzen bedeckt waren? Und seit wann war ihr Bett so groß? Sie drehte sich um und starrte entsetzt durch die großen Fenster, wo eigentlich ihre Kommode mit ihrer Stereoanlage sein sollte.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Säulen ihres Bettes, die bis an die Decke reichten. Noch bevor sie weiter solche Fragen aufstellen konnte, kam die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend wieder: Diese widerlichen Wesen, Aragorn, Gandalf, die Hobbits und ihr nächtliches Gespräch mit Elrond. Sie atmete tief ein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war also doch kein Traum und sie war wirklich in Mittelerde.

Ihr Herz wurde schwer, als sie an zu Hause dachte, aber noch bevor sie länger darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich eine Tür und eine fremde junge Frau streckte ihren Kopf herein. Sie lächelte erleichtert, als sie erkannte, dass Nicky schon wach war. „Guten Morgen, My Lady!" sagte sie freundlich. Nicky lächelte ebenfalls. My Lady…so hatte sie noch niemand genannt. Sie könnte sich daran gewöhnen, dachte sie grinsend.

„Guten Morgen!" gab sie freundlich zurück. „Lord Elrond fragt ob ihr ein Bad nehmen wollt, bevor ihr aufbrecht", sagte sie und kam schließlich hinein. Da erkannte Nicky, dass es sich um eine Elbe handelte. Ihre spitze Ohren lugten aus ihrer kompliziert aussehenden Frisur heraus. „Ja, das wäre schön", sagte sie. Da ich nicht weiß wann ich wieder ein Bad nehmen kann, ergänzte sie in Gedanken. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte wohin es ging und wie weit dieser Ort entfernt sein würde, glaubte sie doch, dass es keine kurze Reise sein würde.

Sie stand – bzw. rutschte erst zum Rand ihres großen Bettes und stand erst dann – auf und folgte der jungen Elbin, die sie in einen anderen Raum führte. Der Raum war genau so groß wie ihr Schlafzimmer, allerdings stand statt dem großen Himmelsbett eine große brunnenartige Badewanne in der Mitte. Es war rund und auf dem Wasser, das sich schon in dem Becken befand, schwammen verschiedene Blütenblätter. Aus einem Tonkrug, der an der linken Seite des Beckens stand, floss langsam aber ununterbrochen ein kleines Rinnsal von Wasser in das Becken.

Der Raum war erfüllt von vielen verschiedenen Düften und keines dieser Düfte kam Nicky bekannt vor. Sie schienen ihre Sinne zu beflügeln und sie musste an das Blütenblatt denken, das am Abend in ihr Zimmer geflogen war. Mit einem Lächeln und einer einladenden Geste zeigte die Elbe auf das Becken und zog darauf die Tür hinter sich zu. Nur kurz zögerte sie bevor sie sich auszog und das warme Wasser stieg. Das Wasser lief um ihren Körper, als ob es von selbst seine Bahnen folgte. Die fremden und exotischen Düfte hüllten sie ein und dasselbe Gefühl vom Abend durchfuhr sie. Sie fühlte sich leicht und ihre Probleme schienen mit dem Wasser davon zu schwimmen. Das einzige Geräusch war das sanfte Plätschern des Wassers und ihre eigenen Atemzüge. Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen und seit diese ganze Geschichte seinen Anfang genommen hatte, fühlte sie sich wieder glücklich und auf einer Weise auch erleichtert. Sie genoss den Augenblick und verlor jedes Zeitgefühl bis das Plätschern des Wassers aufhörte.

Überrascht öffnete sie die Augen, die sie geschlossen hatte, und erblickte zu ihrem Erstaunen und Entsetzen, das ihre Kleidung verschwunden war. Erstaunt weil sie niemanden bemerkt hatte, der hinein gekommen war und erschrocken, da dieser jemand sie nackt gesehen haben musste. So etwas konnte man ja wohl kaum übersehen. Schließlich war das Becken das einzige was man in diesem Raum finden konnte. Unbewusst umschlang sie ihren Oberkörper mit ihren Armen und zog ihre Beine näher an ihren Körper heran. Als sie so im Wasser saß, fiel ihr Blick plötzlich auf zwei Bündel am Beckenrand. Sie rutschte näher, ohne ihre Arme von ihrem Oberkörper zu nehmen. Als sie näher kam erkannte sie, dass eins der Bündel ein weißes Handtuch war. Sie sah sich kurz um bevor sie blitzschnell das Tuch nahm und es sich um ihren Körper schlang.

Vorsichtig stieg sie aus dem Becken, damit sie nicht ausrutschte und nahm nun das zweite Bündel in Augenschein. Es war eine enge Hose und ein etwas zu groß geratene Bluse. Unter diesen Kleidungsstücken fand sie noch Unterwäsche, die sie mit einem erleichterten Seufzer anzog. Sie hatte mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet, aber wenigstens war die Unterwäsche hier fast dieselbe wie daheim. Nun zog sie die Hose an, die sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihre Beine schmiegte. Nun nahm sie die lange Bluse und zog sie sich über. Sie stutzte als sie an sich runter sah. Sie sah aus wie ein Zelt.

Die Bluse hatte sich als eine Art Poncho oder ähnliches entpuppt und nun hing der ganze Stoff, der erstaunlich leicht war, aber sich warm anfühlte, an ihr herunter. Sie hob die Arme und senkte sie wieder. Vielleicht sollte man damit fliegen können? Als sie noch überlegte klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. „Herein!" rief sie und sah wie die junge Elbe eintrat. „Ich dachte vielleicht braucht ihr meine Hilfe?" fragte diese und lächelte leicht, als sie Nicky sah. „Das wäre schön", sagte Nicky. Die junge Elbe kam näher und hob etwas vom Boden auf, das sie gar nicht gesehen hatte.

Es war eine lange und recht breite Schärpe, dessen Farbe zu dem Dunkelgrünen Poncho gut passte. Es war etwas heller in seinem grün und beim genaueren betrachten konnte sie feine weiße Stickereien erkennen. Mit ein paar Handgriffen hatte die junge Elbe aus dem Poncho eine lange Bluse gemacht, die am Oberkörper eng anlag, aber ihr ab der Hüfte bis zu den Knien breit abfiel. Auch ihre Ärmel hatten einen ähnlichen Schnitt, denn auch da fiel der Stoff ab ihren Ellbogen weit ab. Nicky drehte sich im Kreise und grinste schließlich. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man aus einem Stück Stoff so etwas Schönes zaubern kann", sagte Nicky fröhlich. Die Elbe lächelte. „Soll ich es euch zeigen?" fragte sie. Nicky nickte, schließlich musste sie es ja wohl alleine anziehen können, wenn sie es denn während der Reise trug.

Einige Versuche später hatte auch Nicky den Dreh raus und folgte der Elbe, die sie wieder zu dem großen Saal führte, in dem sich schon die anderen Männer befanden. Aragorn saß mit Gandalf, Elrond und Legolas an einem Tisch, während die zwei Hobbits und der kleine Wikinger – sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören den Zwerg damit zu vergleichen – um einen Tisch saßen und genüsslich frühstückten.

Als sie eintrat blickten alle auf und ein allgemeines ‚Guten Morgen' belebte den Raum. Einer der Hobbits – Pippin, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte – sprang auf und packte sie an der Hand. „Du musst unbedingt von diesem leckeren Brot probieren", sagte er und biss dabei in einen Apfel, den er in der anderen Hand hielt. Merry zog ihr einen Stuhl zu Recht und sie setzte sich mit einem Lächeln zwischen den beiden Hobbits. Pippin nahm ihren Teller und legte alles Mögliche darauf. Brot, Käse, Schinken, Eier, Tomaten und und und… Dann reichte er ihr den Teller mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Danke, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das alles essen kann…" sagte sie und nahm sich das Stück Brot vom Teller. „Musst du auch nicht, " meinte Merry zwischen einem Stück Brot. Das Frühstück verlief ohne erwähnenswerte Ereignisse und Nicky machte sich danach bereit für die Reise.

Die fünf ehemaligen Gefährten hatten nicht viel zu packen, da sie auch nichts ausgepackt hatten. Für Nicky hatte man einen Rucksack bereit gelegt, in dem neben frischen Kleidern, auch noch eine Bürste, eine Stück Seife und eine Zahnbürste sich befanden. Zu diesen Dingen steckte sie noch einige Dinge, die sie noch in ihrer Tasche hatte; so wie eine Packung Kaugummi, einen Bleistift, ihren Geldbeutel – obwohl sie kaum glaubte, dass sie den hier in Mittelerde brauchen würde – und ihre normale Kleidung – trotz der Bedenken, die Elrond und Gandalf hegten, dass sie die besser nicht mitnehmen sollte. Sie fühlte sich eigenartig in der Fremden Kleidung und sie misstraute es…wie sollte ihr diese wenigen Kleidungsstücke bei Kälte Wärme spenden?

Von Elrond bekam sie noch einen schwarzen Umhang an dem noch eine Kapuze hing. Gandalf und die beiden Hobbits kümmerten sich um das Essen und ein kleines Pony wurde dazu aus erkoren die Reisegesellschaft mit den ganzen Lebensmittel und Verpflegung zu begleiten. Für Nicky wurde ein Pferd ausgewählt, da sie sich entschlossen hatten zu reiten.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

_An Morenka_: Echt? Dieses Lied kenn ich gar nicht, aber vielleicht kann ich es irgendwie besorgen. So geht es weiter und es ist noch lange nicht Schluss ;-)

_An Tanja_: Hallo Liebes! Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat und ich hoffe du bist noch nicht verhungert ;-) Das nächste kommt schneller, versprochen!

_An Anu_: Zuviel der Ehre ‚sich geschmeichelt fühlt'! Danke für die lieben Grüße. Grün….blau…na ja Irren ist menschlich und eine blaue Blume ist schließlich nicht so alltäglich, oder?

_An Kailychan_: Eine neue Leserin! Hurra! Hoffe du bleibst weiterhin dabei, wenn es heißt ‚fanfare': Neues Kapitel! ;-) Danke auch dir für die lieben Grüße!

_An FIReFlY_: Noch eine neue Leserin! Hurra! Ja, es ist wie oben schon beschrieben: es dauert noch ein bißl, aber dafür wird es heiß bzw. kalt hergehen ‚mal mysteriös ist'. Danke für die lieben Grüße! Nun gut, dann ist grün die Farbe der Hoffnung, aber eine blaue Blume ist doch ein wenig exotischer als eine grüne, oder? Aber das nächste Mal werde ich daran denken, versprochen!

So und zuletzt noch an alle, die entweder vergessen haben eine Review zu schreiben, zu faul waren oder sonst was: nehmt euch ein Beispiel an alle die oben angeschriebenen Leserinnen!

Ein klitzekleines Review reicht mir, genauso wie natürlich auch ein großes ;-)

Auf bald, also!


	8. Anar

Ja, ich lebe noch und ich werde mich bessern! In letzter Zeit hab ich einfach so viel mit den besch Abschlussprüfungen zu tun, dass ich einfach zu nichts komme und meine Motivation um was anderes zu machen ist auch auf dem Nullpunkt.

Heute war ich faul und hab nicht viel gelernt, daher dachte ich, dass es doch gar nicht schlecht wäre, wenn ich mal was Sinnvolles mache und meine – schon längst – geschriebenen Teile ins Netz stelle. Ich habe schon so viel vernachlässigt, aber ich versuche mich zu bessern! Ehrlich!

Ich hoffe es gibt noch einige da draußen, die diese Geschichte kennen – neue sind natürlich immer willkommen…ich bin ja nicht so… ;-) - und weiterhin lesen…auch wenn's schon verdammt lang her ist…

Hier das nächste Kapitel…

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Nicky betrachtete das große Pferd. Es war schwarz und hatte unterhalb des linken Auges einen weißen Fleck. Sie war nur einmal auf einem Pferd gesessen und das war auf einem Bauernhof. Allerdings wurde das Pferd dort geführt und sie saß nur oben. Nun sollte sie auf einem Pferd sitzen und es alleine lenken?

Misstrauisch betrachtete sie den Sattel. Er war aus braunem Leder gefertigt. Auf so einem Sitz sollte sie tagelang sitzen? Schließlich hatte sie von Gandalf erfahren, dass die Reise 4 Tage dauern sollte. Das bedeutete vier Tage auf einem Pferd? Warum wurde ihr bloß mulmig bei dem Gedanken? Das Pferd schien ihre Nervosität zu spüren und scharrte ungeduldig auf dem Boden.

„Er will, dass du dich vorstellst", meinte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich ungläubig um und sah in Aragorns Gesicht. In diesem konnte sie aber nicht erkennen, dass dies ein Scherz war. Unschlüssig drehte sie sich um und betrachtete weiterhin das Pferd. Es legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, wie um zu warten, dass sie mit ihm spräche.

Das war doch albern, dachte sie, sie sollte mit einem Pferd reden? Eine andere Idee fiel ihr aber auch nicht ein und so ging sie mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf das Pferd zu. „Hallo", sagte sie langsam und berührte vorsichtig die Stirn des Pferdes. Dies wieherte laut und kam einem Schritt auf sie zu. Erschrocken wich sie aus, aber sie erkannte, dass das Pferd sich nur an ihrer Hand reiben wollte. „Sie mag dich", hörte sie Aragorn weiter sagen.

Nicky lächelte leicht und fand in seinen Worten und in dem Verhalten des Pferdes genug Mut um näher heran zu treten. „Wie heißt sie?" fragte sie. „Anar, das bedeutet Sonne", sagte Aragorn. „Anar", murmelte sie leise und der Kopf des Pferdes hob sich. Sie nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf und Nicky musste kichern. Das Pferd…sie musste sich korrigieren…Anar erkannte ihren eigenen Namen. Nicky drehte sich schließlich um.

„Ich kann aber nicht reiten", sagte sie zu Aragorn. Der sah sie erst überrascht an, aber dann spielte ein Lächeln um seine Lippen. „Keine Sorge, sie wird dich schon nicht herunter werfen", mit diesen Worten ging er zu seinem Pferd und stieg mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf. „Wir sollten los, damit wir noch einige Stunden Licht ausnützen können", rief er Legolas zu, der ebenfalls auf sein Pferd stieg. Seine Bewegungen hatten was anderes in sich und es schien ihr, als ob das aufsteigen ihm nicht mehr Probleme zu machen schien als eine Treppe zu erklimmen.

Auch die beiden Hobbits saßen schon auf ihren Ponys und Gimli war dabei aufzusteigen. Man hörte ein leises Gemurmel, als er es beim ersten Mal nicht schaffte. Beim zweiten Mal saß er fest im Sattel und ein triumphierendes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das er Legolas zuwandte. Der Prinz schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

Nicky stand immer noch und sah zu dem Sattel, der auf Anars Rücken geschnallt war. ‚Sie wird dich schon nicht herunter werfen'… Sehr komisch ! „Du kannst dich nicht zufällig etwas nieder knien, damit ich auf deinen Rücken komme?" fragte Nicky ihr Pferd hoffnungsvoll.

Tatsächlich beugte sich das Tier etwas nach vorne und Nicky kletterte ohne großes Problem auf dessen Rücken. „Vielleicht überlebe ich diese Reise, ja doch…" murmelte sie. Anar nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. Elrond und Gandalf standen am Tor um sich zu verabschieden. „Mögen die Götter mit euch sein", sagte Elrond und warf Nicky einen ermunternden Blick zu.

Gandalf trat an ihr Pferd heran und strich dessen Mähne während er zu ihr aufsah. „Möge auch das Schicksal mit euch sein", sagte er zu ihr und lächelte ihr zu. Dann trat er zu Aragorn. „Seid vorsichtig, es wird nicht lange dauern bis Sauron seine Geschöpfe auf euch ansetzt", sagte er so leise, das nur Aragorn und Legolas, der ebenfalls in der Nähe war es hören konnte.

Aragorn nickte ernst und warf Legolas einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Dieser schnalzte mit der Zunge und ritt aus dem Tor. Gefolgt von Gimlis Pony, dass eine Zuneigung zu Legolas Pferd gezeigt hat und diesem nicht einen Schritt von der Seite wich. Gimli beschimpfte das Tier, da er durch das schnelle Tempo von Legolas Pferd ebenfalls schneller lief. Gimli wurde dadurch kräftig auf dessen Rücken durchgeschüttelt. Man konnte ein Grinsen auf Legolas Gesicht sehen, als er sich für kurze Zeit zu dem schimpfenden Zwerg drehte.

Pippin und Merry ritten mit dem kleinen Lastpony hinter Gimli. Aragorn gab ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie den anderen folgen sollte. Noch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte wie sie das Pferd dazu bewegen könnte den anderen zu folgen, bewegte sich Anar von selbst. Überrascht, aber gleichzeitig erleichtert ritt sie nun aus dem Tor, gefolgt von Aragorn.

„Bist du sicher, dass dies eine weise Entscheidung war?" fragte Elrond, als er der kleinen Reitergruppe nachsah. Gandalf fuhr sich über seinen weißen Bart. „Die Weiseste sicher nicht, aber die Weiseste in unserer Situation, " sagte er und sein Blick blieb auf dem Rücken der jungen Frau hängen. Diese drehte sich noch mal um, als sie dessen Blick spürte. Sie warf ihm ein Lächeln zu und hob für kurze Zeit ihre Hand. Gandalf lächelte und hob auch seine Hand zum Abschied. „Eins ist sicher…die Götter haben eine gute Wahl getroffen, " sagte er. „Das wird sich hoffentlich zeigen, " sagte Elrond nachdenklich.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Ein Kleines Reviewchen bewirkt bei mir Wunder ;-)

Versuche auch meine anderen Geschichten um ein Kapitel zu erweitern…hoffentlich gibt's überhaupt noch jemanden der diese Geschichte oder eine meiner anderen interessiert… ich sehe es mal positiv…es liegt jedenfalls an Euch ob es ein weiteres Kapitel gibt, oder nicht…


	9. Die Reise beginnt

Hallo Zusammen!

Wow, war ich baff, als ich die vielen Reviews gelesen habe…deshalb ist dieses Kapitel für euch extra lang ;-)

Auch hier ist es wieder ein wenig ruhigeres Kapitel, aber bald beginnt die Action…

Danke noch mal an all die Lieben Leser, die mir ein Review geschrieben habe ‚alle fest drück' !

Da ich immer noch im ‚Prüfungsstress' bin bzw. sein sollte, müsst ihr etwas Rücksicht auf mich nehmen und mir nicht zu böse sein, wenn das nächste Kapitel ein wenig länger braucht…

Aber jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel…

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Sie ritten einige Stunden durch den Wald. In dieser Zeit konnte Nicky sich ihre Reisebegleiter genauer betrachten. An der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe ritt Legolas, der aussah als ob er einen einfachen Ausritt durch den Wald machte.

Nicky beobachtete aber das seine Augen immer wieder für kurze Zeit ihre Umgebung absuchten. Viele Worte hatte sie mit dem jungen Prinzen nicht gewechselt. Jung von außen. Seine Augen verrieten, dass er mehr gesehen hatte als andere Wesen in seinem Alter. Genau das war das Problem, denn Nicky hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er viel viel älter war als er aussah…

Doch war so ein Thema kein guter Gesprächsstoff. Was sie aber an ihm bemerkte war, das er einen sehr traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte, wenn niemand hinsah. Er schien ein lebendes Rätsel zu sein und auch das spürte sie. Er hatte mehr Geheimnisse, als jeder andere ihrer kleinen Reisegesellschaft.

Ein Prinz…sie musste lächeln. Er entsprach kaum ihren Vorstellungen eines Prinzen wie in den Märchen wie sie kannte. Seine langen blonden Haare hingen seinen Rücken hinab und doch schien niemals eine Strähne sich in sein Gesicht zu verirren und ihm somit die Sicht zu nehmen. Seine hellblauen Augen hatten Tiefe wie die Tiefen des Meeres und doch…er erinnerte sie mehr an eine Katze, als an einen braven Prinzen, der nur lebte um seine geliebte Prinzessin zu retten. Ein Köcher voller Pfeile hing an seinem Rücken und ein kunstvoller Bogen. Legolas schien eher ein Krieger zu sein, als ein Prinz. Im Gegensatz zu Aragorn sah er allerdings eher aus wie ein Adliger.

Aragorn…sie spürte immer wieder seinen Blick auf ihrem Rücken. Es war nichts unangenehmes, da es sich wie ein Schutz anfühlte, dass er so auf seine Art auf sie aufpasste. Nie im Leben hätte sie sich Aragorn als König vorstellen können. Sein Auftreten und sein Aussehen erinnerte sie mehr an einen Geächteten oder Söldner, als an einen König. Wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, wusste sie ja nicht wie ein König sein sollte. In ihrer Welt gab es keinen richtigen König mehr und von den Königen, die sie in der Schule gelernt hatten, waren alle nur Tyrannen. Allerdings glaubte sie, dass Aragorn ein guter König war.

Ein weiteres Brummen und Fluchen von vorne unterbrach ihre Gedanken und sie sah belustigt, wie das Pony von Gimli, dem davon reitenden Legolas nach setzte. Der kleine Wikinger hatte, trotz seinen Öfteren Wut- und Schimpfattacken, einen guten Eindruck bei Nicky hinterlassen. Mit seinen roten Haaren und Bart, dem Wikingerhelm und der für ihn zu groß geratenen Axt erinnerte er sie wirklich an die nordischen Völker, die im 1. Jahrhundert Europa in Angst und Schrecken versetzten.

Ganz anderes waren dafür die beiden Hobbits. Sie waren nicht viel größer als 12 jährige Jungen, waren aber doch schon älter als Nicky selbst. Beide waren fröhliche Kerle und redeten für ihr Leben gern. Vor allem Pippin schien nie eine Pause einzulegen.

Sie ritten ohne Pause bis die Sonne begann unterzugehen. Nicky war überrascht, dass ihr Hinterteil nicht besonders weh tat, trotzdem war sie froh als sie für die Nacht hielten. Die Hobbits begannen sogleich mit der Essenszubereitung, während Legolas und Gimli die Gegend absuchten und sie und Aragorn sich um die Pferde kümmerten. Es war eigentlich so, dass Aragorn sich um die Tiere kümmerte und sie neben ihm stand und ihm zusah. Trotz dem recht guten Ritt, hatte sie einen Riesen Respekt vor den Tieren, obwohl die vier Ponys wirklich süß waren.

„Wie war der Ritt?" fragte Aragorn ohne sich von dem Gimlis Pony abzuwenden. „Gut…" sagte sie. Aragorn lächelte leicht. Er konnte sich zwar nicht erklären, wie jemand nicht mit Pferden zu tun hatte, bzw. nicht reiten konnte, aber Nicky hatte sich tapfer gehalten und das lag wohl größtenteils an Anar. Elrond hatte wohl gewusst was er tat, als er Anar für die junge Frau ausgewählt hatte.

Nachdem sie sich…eher nachdem sich Aragorn um die Tiere gekümmert hatte und auch Gimli und Legolas zurückkamen, begann man zu essen. Die beiden Hobbits hatten einen Eintopf aus verschiedenen Gemüse und etwas Speck gemacht. Man sprach kaum und wenn dann waren es nur die beiden Hobbits, die sich über verschiedene Gerichte ausließen. Nicky bemerkte wohl, dass dieses Schweigen auf sie zurück zu führen war. Diese Männer kannten sich gut und nur wegen ihr hielten sie sich zurück über Dinge zu sprechen, die sie wohl unter sich besprochen hätten. Sie fühlte sich trotz der Stille als Außenseiterin, wobei genau das ja genau das Gegenteil war. Es war ja nur ihretwegen, dass sie hier im Wald saßen.

Einen leises Summen kam aus der Richtung des dunkelhaarigen Mannes und ließ Nicky ihren Blick zu ihm wandern. Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, als er dies bemerkte und begann mit seiner klaren und tiefen Stimme ein Lied zu singen. Die Worte waren ihr fremd und auch die Melodie passte zu keiner an die sie sich erinnerte. Kurz darauf stimmte auch Legolas mit ein. Seine Stimme war heller und noch klarer, als die von Aragorn und doch verbanden sich beide Stimmen zu einer schönen Melodie.

Die Hobbits, Gimli und Nicky lauschten den Stimmen der beiden Männer, die von der Natur mit dem Rhythmus des Rauschens der Blätter begleitet wurde. Als beide endeten klatschten alle Beifall. Aragorn lächelte und wandte sich zu Nicky. „Singt ihr in eurer Welt?" fragte er. Nicky nickte, bereute dies aber im selben Moment, als sie Legolas Stimme vernahm: „Würdet Ihr mit uns ein Lied teilen?" Pippin nickte eifrig und Merry grinste breit. Sie blickte in die Runde und sah in alle Gesichtern die Vorfreude darüber, dass sie singen würde. „Ich…ich würde ja gern, aber meine Stimme ist wirklich mies…" sagte sie leise und sah hinunter. Singen war nicht ihre Stärke und sie konnte sich nur blamieren. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr gut singen könnt", sagte Legolas und sah sie aufmunternd an. Seine blauen Augen enthielten etwas was sie nicht deuten konnte. „Ich…" „Na, komm schon…" drängte Pippin. Nicky seufzte. Hatte sie denn eine Wahl? Ja, wahrscheinlich, aber die Erwartung auf den Gesichtern, konnte sie nicht enttäuschen. Sie überlegte welches Lied, dass sie vom Text her auch kannte, sie singen könnte ohne sich groß zu blamieren. Da fiel ihr ein Lied ein, das in dieser Situation mehr als passend war:

„_I haven´t ever really found a place that I call home  
I never stick around quite long enough to make it  
I apologise that once again I´m not in love  
but its not as if I mind that your heart ain´t exactly breaking  
it´s just a thought, only a thought_

but if my life is for rent and I dont learn to buy  
well I deserve nothing more than I get  
cause nothing I have is truly mine…

while my heart is a shield and I won´t let it down  
while I am so afraid to fail so I won´t even try  
well how can I say I´m alive"

Sie hielt inne. Erstens wusste sie nicht weiter und wenn dann hätte sie nicht weiter singen können. Diese ganze Situation kam ihr so albern und sinnlos vor. Sie stand auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon in den Wald. Die ehemaligen Gefährten waren still, bis sich Legolas und Aragorn gleichzeitig erhoben um ihr zu folgen. Sie sahen sich eine Weile an, dann setzte sich Legolas wieder und Aragorn ging der jungen Frau nach. „Es war ein trauriges Lied, nicht war?" fragte Merry leise. Legolas nickte langsam. Er kannte nicht die Sprache noch die Worte, die sie gesungen hatte und doch hatte er gespürt, dass ihr diese Worte aus dem Herz gesprochen hatten.

Aragorn fand Nicky nicht weit von ihrem Lager entfernt. Sie saß auf einem Baumstumpf und sah gedankenverloren in den Himmel. Er setzte sich zu ihr. „Warum ich?" fragte sie leise. Aragorn war nicht überrascht, dass sie wusste, dass er neben ihr saß. Auch die Frage war nicht überraschend, nur wusste er keine Antwort darauf. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er. Beide schwiegen weiter.

„Man sagt, dass Menschen sich sein Schicksal nicht aussuchen können", sagte er nach einer Weile. Sie musste lächeln. Ja, da war wohl was dran, dabei trug doch gerade sie das Schicksal anderer Menschen mit sich. „Man kann nichts ändern, nur das Beste daraus machen", sagte er schließlich. Sie nickte. „Hab ich denn eine Wahl?" fragte sie seufzend. Aragorn lächelte leicht. „Ich glaube nicht", sagte er und erhob sich.

Sie sah ihn eine Weile an. „Du hattest auch keine Wahl", sagte sie schließlich. Aragorn sah sie leicht erstaunt an, aber dann schüttelte er traurig den Kopf. „Ich hätte meine Liebe und meine Zukunft verloren", sagte er und war selber erstaunt, dass er das wirklich jemandem erzählte. König zu werden hatte ihm nie besonders gefallen, aber er hatte damals keine andere Wahl gehabt.

Sie stand auf und sah ihn an. „Danke", sagte sie leise, bevor sie zurück zum Lager ging. Aragorn blickte ihr eine Weile nach, bis er ihr schließlich auch folgte. Von weitem konnte er Pippin und Merry hören, die Nicky mit Fragen bestürmten. „Kannst du uns noch ein Lied singen?" fragte Merry, während Pippin ihr schon mit einer anderen Frage in den Ohren lag. „Hast du es selbst gedichtet und was für eine Sprache war es?" Sie lächelte. „Wenn ich es selbst gedichtet hätte, dann würde es dir nicht gefallen", sagte sie lachend. „Und nein, ich singe nichts mehr, ich hab mich schon genug blamiert", sagte sie weiter.

„Du hast dich nicht blamiert", sagte Legolas lächelnd, „ Du hast eine schöne Stimme." Nicky wurde leicht rot, als sie das Kompliment des Elben hörte. „Danke", sagte sie leise und sah ihn an. Wieder lag dieser merkwürdige Blick in seinen Augen. „Wir sollten uns jetzt schlafen legen, denn morgen werden wir eine lange Strecke hinter uns bringen müssen", sagte Aragorn bestimmt.

Sie ließ ihren Blick vom Elben und legte sich hin. Die ganze Zeit spürte sie seinen Blick auf sich. Auch die anderen legten sich hin und erst als Legolas sich auf einem Baumstumpf setzte um die erste Wache zu übernehmen ließ er seinen Blick von ihr ab. Gimli, Legolas und Aragorn wechselten sich bei der Wache ab. Auch wenn sie sich noch im Wald und im Gebiet von Bruchtal befanden, so wollten sie dennoch kein Risiko eingehen.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Das Lied ist übrigens von Dido – Life for rent – ich hab's ein wenig gekürzt, hoffe aber ihr erkennt es trotzdem ;-)

An Tanja: sorry…es ist halt mit diesen Prüfungen einfach ein Graus und ich hab euch schon so lange vernachlässigt, aber ich bin froh, dass es noch einige gibt, die dran bleiben ‚liebknuddel'

An Morenka: danke für das Angebot und ich werde gegebenenfalls auf dich zukommen. Eine Weile werden sie noch Reiten, den Rest werden sie zu Fuß gehen… Schön dass es dir gefällt und ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin ;-)

An Anu: schön, dass es dir gefällt und das auch du weiterhin dabei bist…das Pferd? Nun…wie gesagt ich hab von Pferden keine große Ahnung und da schien mir ein perfektes Pferd doch recht praktisch ;-)

An Atiniel: Ich weiß…ich weiß…ich hinke bei so vielem hinterher, dass ich eigentlich schon längst den Überblick verloren hätte…mhm…vielleicht hab ich das auch…wie dem auch sei…willkommen! Hoffe du bleibst weiterhin dabei und ich werde mich bessern…versprochen!

Ich drück euch noch mal alle gaaanz doll! Schön, dass es noch so liebe Leser gibt!

Ein weiteres kleines Review wär nicht schlecht, was meint ihr?


End file.
